Somewhere
by Shushi Rue
Summary: An adolescent teen is figuring out life and moving to start anew in NY. Her mind and writings an escape from reality, she tries her best to adjust, until something odd begins to occur when Scarlette befriends a new boy who introduces the abnormalities of life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Just something that's been festering in my mind. Hope you like it?_

**Chapter: Uno**

"So how am I supposed to keep in contact with the rest of the world while in New York?"

"You have a cell phone, don't you?"

"You know I hate those things. They're portable radiation tanks."

"Well, kids nowadays are fond of the internet. You could use that, I'm sure your father has one at his apartment."

"Mom, I hate technology. The only invention I'm grateful we have is the GPS. Please don't make me go with...with _him_. I'm old enough to be able to stay here when I want. Please! I can't leave California."

"Scarlette, that's enough! You're going to New York whether you like it or not. I don't want to have this discussion again. Go pack, and tell your brothers to help you."

Scarlette sighed and glanced away. This was the third time she tried to convince her mother not to move in with their dad. She, in all honesty, hated that man. He wasn't even her real father; he was her step-father. Shaking her head, the girl turned and left her mother to finish her packing. Out of all the people her mother could and should re-marry, she picked the asshole that lived furthest away. Thanks a lot for nothing, .

She quickly reached her room, which wasn't that far since her home was a small cottage like house that fit about seven people. Not too shabby for a shack. Scarlette walked in and looked in her elongated mirror that rested against her midnight blue wall. A small sigh escaped her pink lips as she stared at her reflection. Every day she saw this girl in the mirror that looked so sad. Scarlette always wanted to ask her why she seemed so sullen. Her courage unfortunately failed her. Every time she attempted, the girl would stare at her with her aqua-green hues that penetrated Scarlette's tough exterior she worked so hard to build. Glancing away, Scarlette ran a hand through her chocolate waves and witnessed the girl mimicking her movements. A small smile appeared upon her thin lips as Scarlette leaned forward, inspecting the girl's face. Her forefinger tapped the reflections fair skinned cheek.

"Where in the world did you get that scar?" she asked.

"You fell down the porch stairs and scratched up against the loose board. Don't you remember anything, slick?"

Scarlette quickly straightened out her posture as she glared at her intruder.

"What are you doing in my room? I didn't hear you knock for permission of entry."She slightly growled while reaching for her pillow case, "Get out Casanova."

Casanova, Scarlette's fraternal twin; they had the same features, except Casanova was a guy that was masculine with evergreen eyes. He chuckled somewhat as he walked toward her mirror.

"Keh, I don't remember needing permission to come in _my_ room. You're not the only one occupying the space, Scar."

Lifting up the mirror he carried it out and laughed as a pillow was aimed incorrectly at him. Scarlette was never good at aiming. She wasn't good at anything besides getting into trouble. Loads of it. "Save the embarrassment and take your boxes downstairs so the guys can load up the truck, and hurry your ass up."

Scarlette rolled her eyes and nodded. Her whole room was packed up, nothing but a room of emptiness that she once adored with all her might. Maybe she can go then sneak off at night and runaway to here. No, it's easier said than done. Picking the last box that sat in her room, Scar took one more everlasting look at her old room and left, shutting the door behind her with her foot. She went outside to the front yard where her brothers Matthaois, Maika, and Maurice were loading up the car. Maurice was the oldest of the trio; he is nineteen. Matthaois is seventeen, and Maika is sixteen. Scarlette was and still is the only girl in the family which bothers her sometimes, but she can't change anything about it. Matthaois spotted Scar and couldn't help but grin at his baby sister. He walked over and took the box away, kissing her forehead.

"How 'bout I take this off your hands so we don't have to end up calling an ambulance for you."

Scarlette narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his arm. "I'm not that clumsy, Matt! I can carry a box that weighs less than me."

"You mean that weighs 250 instead of 300?" Maika joked as he grabbed another box. Scarlette blushed and glared at him, hoping it would cause lighting to strike him. No luck.

"I'm not fat, you asshole! I'm average size."

"So says 450." He laughed then a moment later Matt hit him behind the head.

"She ain't fat. Stop it before she starts barfing up last night's dinner. I don't want her to end up like your girl."

Maika rubbed the back of his head and grunted as he tossed the box up to Maurice. Maurice laughed and jumped off the car. They were set and ready to leave for the flight. Their mother hurriedly locked the door and jogged to the car. She gathered up her purse and coat in one hand and tossed her suitcase into the trunk with the other.

"Come on, let's go! We're five minutes behind! Maurice, you drive. Casanova and Matty, get in the back seats and...Oh! Maika, carry your sister in the car before she runs away to god knows where. Come on hurry!"

Maika grinned and picked up his sister, tossing her on his shoulder as he got in the car. They rushed on putting on their seatbelts and drove off in their sedan.

* * *

**Note:**_Aren't we having fun yet?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**_Here's chapter two! Not much to say today.  
_

**Chapter: Deux**

The airport was bombarded by tourists, businessmen, families and friends. It seemed as if there were over a million organisms gathered in one single building. The air was and felt so humid; it all could suffocate one person. Scarlette allowed her eyes to roam around as she fanned herself with the on flight paperback book she received from a stewardess for some entertainment. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, everyone and everything was suffocating her, personal space meant nothing to anyone, and hands to yourself was a dead law.

"Scarchie?"

The voice of Casanova brought her back from her thoughts. Scarlette looked at her brother and nodded.

"Do you feel okay? You look like the Grinch."

Scarlette laughed dryly and pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just... it's hot and I guess my body is adjusting."

"I guess so. Well stay here, don't move and I'll be back with the stuff."

She nodded and looked around for her other brothers and mother. A feeling told her that her mom was staring at her, and she was right. Mom had a nervous worried look plastered on her face. She must've seen her crouch down or something. Shaking her head, Scarlette smiled in her direction and put on her old 'I'm great act'; despite the fact she already began hating the infamous New York City. It worked though, her mother smiled in return and began gathering her Luggage.

Scarlette leaned against the soda machine she stood next to. Dear lord how she wanted to run to the trash can and barf up the peanuts she ate on the flight. Groaning slightly, she just settled with sitting down and began breathing steadily. Her hand instinctively leaned up and felt her forehead, no fever. She wiped off the sweat that had gathered over time though.

"Daddy!"

Her head jerked towards the direction of a little girl yell. Leaning up she looked at her. The little girl was about five, golden locks, peach skin, adorable clothing, and brown eyes. She didn't look lost, she seemed giddy. Once her father showed up in a minute or two, Scarlette had no urge to stand up and help the girl, but she did become envious of the child. The dad looked like her dad... well almost. She began feeling as the bastard child she initially was, but the loneliness and abandonment hit her hard in an instant. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle out the sob that appeared suddenly. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes and soon fell out her eyes like rain. The memories of her father's funeral flooded back to her. The main reason she never wanted to leave California is because her father bought that house, he lived with her mother there for two years before having children, and the idea of just leaving that house made her feel as if she was trading in her father.

"Daddy!"

The small shrieks of a little girl rang through the silenced crowd of mourners who stared at the closed casket. It was slowly being laid into the grave that was recently dug out for him. Everyone watched as the girl yelled at her mother, demanded her to save the man she called father. She was four, how could she understand anything about death? Her innocence about life would forever be broken because of this cruel event.

"Mommy! Tell them to stop throwing dirt on it, tell them to open the casket and let daddy breathe! Mommy please?" She cried out, the hot tears stingy her flushed pink cheeks. Her mother looked at her, the black veil shielding her swollen eyes. She leaned down and tried to cradle her daughter into her arms to comfort her baby, but the girl would slap her hands away.

"Stop them mommy! Don't hug me! Stop them!"

"Sweetie...I can't. You have to understand that daddy has to go in there. Daddy is going to sleep there for awhile. Okay baby? Now come here...please Scarlette."

Scarlette stared at her mother with terrified eyes. Her aqua green orbs widened in horror after the words her mother had told her. How can anyone sleep in the ground? She stepped away then darted towards the six feet hole.

"Scarlette no!"

"Daddy don't go!"

Her elder brother sprang forward and grabbed the girl from behind, holding her close to his chest. He did nothing but held her; there really was nothing he could do to make her pain go away, to bring back their father, or anything like that. Scarlette cried her eyes out, cried until she couldn't anymore.

"Scar... let's go back with mom alright..?"

"..." Scarlette stayed silent, her once energetic and outgoing eyes, now turned dull and lifeless as she nodded silently. Matthaois kissed his sisters cheek and cradled her in his arms, walking back with their family. She stayed in his arms and quiet through the rest of the funeral proceedings. Casanova held tightly to his mother's hand, he felt everything his twin felt, he felt angry, destroyed...ruined, but refused to make a show of it. Silently he stood on his toes and reached out, holding his sisters hand, and with his brothers and mother, cried silently, saying their goodbyes in small quiet sobs.

"Scarchie!"

Scarlette jumped and stood up as she ran to her brother who called out for her. She quickly dried and wiped away her tears, smiling at him.

"Don't give me that."

"What...give you what?" She tilted her head a bit and looked at him, convincingly confused. Casanova looked at his sister with two green slits, then shook his head and avoided this argument they went through constantly.

"Never mind"

Scarlette shrugged and nudged her brother in the arm in a playful manner. She smiled once he did. As soon as they exited the airport, Maurice quickly hailed a cab and they all set forth towards their new home in Queens.

The hour came at hand when the sun began setting down to greet the other side of the world. Even though the hour of night came and signaled for rest and relaxation, it seemed like no one in the city knew the meaning of those two words. Everyone was still out and about, lights flashed or sparked at any given moment, leaving no dark spot untouched. Scarlette looked out her window, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. It calmed her down a little as she watched scenery, cars, buildings, and people zoom by. Everything here seemed so flashy and high society-like. She would never fit in. Almost at once, the scenery from bustling city turned into a quiet, dignified little neighborhood. It was cute in a way, buildings side-to-side, trees almost everywhere, and a little store at the corner, cute. Scarlette lifted up her head and wiped off her forehead print that stained the window, looking out, she eyed the buildings. They looked so old fashion, well, basically old and were all apartment suites. She supposed it was suitable; the city was so crowded and expensive, that an apartment was just cheaper than a house, affordable.

Soon the cab stopped in front of a suite building that looked just like all the other apartment buildings. It had vines crawling up the corners of its body, draping over window sills and roof top. The bricks were red and worn out, aged with experience and historical knowledge. If only buildings could speak, the story they would tell. Casanova patted Scarlette's arm, causing her head to jerk quickly in the direction he pointed at. Eyes widened slightly as she realized what he intended to point out. There was the man, sitting on the staircase of the entrance to his building. His head full of hair and a mixture of dark grey and white, his eyes were gentle and reminded her of Droopy the Dog. Nevertheless, the man seemed to be in his mid-forties and looked healthy. Scar let out a small chuckle as she watched him approach the car. Opening the passenger's door like a gentlemen, he helped their mother out of the car. Scarlette watched her mother, how her face lit up with excitement and adoration for the male, she watched as her mother gracefully went into his embrace, and she watched her mother smile with the purest of love. Wincing a bit, Scarlette turned away, trying to avoid the newlyweds. As her brothers slid out, one-by-one they greeted the old man. Scarlette took a deep breath and slid out of the cab. All eyes landed on her, causing her to feel insecure and just plain awkward.

Her mother smiled and whispered something into her husband's ear, causing him to grin slightly and look towards her. Scarlette tensed up.

"Hello Scarlette, I'm Deimos Lyon. It's great to finally meet you, I have two daughters about your age, and they'd love to meet you too, but unfortunately they aren't living with me."

Scarlette looked at him with an odd expression, his accent was somewhat thick. Where did this guy come from? Glancing at her mother, Scarlette noticed she had that worried look on her features again. She knew why her mother was worried, and it was all because of her and the attitude she carried. If Scarlette didn't like you, she'd flat out tell you. She was very honest, something she picked up from her father. Sighing silently, Scarlette knew what she had to do. Walking towards Deimos, she smiled lightly and extended her hand to him.

"Well, that's a shame. Mom never told me that I wasn't going to be the only girl among the mindless apes anymore. I guess for now I don't mind." She shook his hand with a firm grip and observed his reaction. Both of them seemed to be shocked, Deimos looked impressed for the most part," Are you Italian or something?"

"I'm Romanian." He stated as he glanced from her to the boys that began taking out the luggage from the cab, looking back at Scarlette, he smiled, "I thought you'd be mad at me for making your mother move. I'm very in love with this city, I'm very sure soon you'll be too."

Scarlette narrowed her eyes and released his hand. How long can she pull this act off? Until her mother was satisfied with the results or until they were settled in. Shaking her head, she just smiled and grabbed her backpack. Slinging the strap over her shoulder, Scarlette walked by her brothers and began talking to them. Deimos watched her go, and soon felt a pressure on his arm. Looking down at his wife, the man smiled kindly.

"She'll grow to like me, I promise. All girls are hard to break in when they have a stubborn soul, so don't stress over it all too much. It's not healthy for you, Rachel." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Rachel sighed and loosened her grip," Scarlette is different; she has that personality that her father had, once her mind is made up about you, it won't change. Still, I hope you're right."

Deimos nodded and patted Rachel's hand as he went to grab her suitcase.

"Well now, since we're all acquainted now, let's head upstairs and let you all get suited to your new home."

* * *

**Note: **_Smile! Smile! Smile! c:_


End file.
